


Back to the basics (language edition)

by Katerobber



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ASL, Aliens, English, Italian, Norse, Russian, avenger - Freeform, gaelic, google translate, slight Clint needs a hug, slight Tony needs a hug, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt asking for the avengers to go back to their orginal language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the basics (language edition)

"Why can't the aliens just take a week off. Seriously New York would appreciate it. Fury would appreciate it. I would love it." Tony hadn't stopped the stream of complaints since they had started fighting the latest alien invasion. They had blue glowing rays that hadn't hit anyone yet. 

"Tony west quadrant" Steve barked into his comm as he swung his shield over the head of a green skinned alien. 

"Got it spangles" the repulser beams flashed blue in the sky. 

"Natasha, Clint you to still doing a double?" 

"Yes" the widow replied. 

"There's something huge approaching" her partner yelled behind her with the twang of his bow string. 

Steve turned to the sky. A large shadow was drifting closer. Exposed wires sent sparks glittering down. An ominous blue glow was gathering in the belly of the aircraft. 

"Everyone look out there's something approaching." 

"Copy that" Tony answered and he streaked toward the ground. "Jarvis says that it's something to do with language" 

"Okay whatever that means" Clint added.

"Everyone take cover" 

There was a bright flash that even had super solider and the God on the team blinking. 

"quello che è successo?" (What happened?) Tony's voice was familiar to everyone but the language was decidedly not.

 

"Что это язык Старк?" (What's that language stark) Natasha's Russian echoed over the link. A few claps and some other random sounds rung out from behind her. Clint's signing wouldn't carry any other noise.

"Homes todos os robots e alieníxenas desapareceron" (all the robots and aliens disappeared) Steve language was old sounding and flowed like water over sharp rocks. 

"Avengers come in" Coulson's voice echoed over the coms. Finally in English. 

"I don't know why I can only speak Italian" Tony's voice was mechanical and obviously run through Jarvis's translation program. 

"Well the fight appears to be over. Everyone who can understand me please report back to HQ" Coulson turned his professional comm off but his personal set remained on. 

"come on you messed up peoples" Tony yelled into the translated app and flew off in the direction of the now grounded helicarrier. 

A mingled sound of vowels constants and the finger nail scrapings of signing answered him. 

Everyone got to the carrier eventually. Tony had gone back to Bruce, who surprisingly still spoke American English. Clint and Natasha snuck off together. Thor and Steve had also made their way individually. 

There had been a slight scuffle as the baffled junior agents tried to work out what each Avenger was saying. 

"French?" 

"Spanish?" 

"Irish?" 

"Enough" fury bellowed " all of you shut up already. If none of you can speak the language than shut it. If you can and have identified the dialect get your lot up here." 

None of the agents stepped forward. The whole room went dead silent. Right avengers who can understand me get over here." Fury turned and started walking back to his office. All the avengers trailed after him. 

The door slammed shut behind Steve and the room suddenly felt a lot smaller with a robotic suit (with translator), a super solider, A God, a newly awakened and clothed Bruce banner, and two master assassins. 

"Explain to me," fury started before the iron man started laughing "what is it now Stark?" 

"You people sound ridiculous" the app replied. 

Clint made a few rapid fire signs and Natasha and him cracked up. 

"Hey you, yeah the grown adults I assumed were here" fury practically growled. 

"I don't know?" Bruce replied as he fought his mouth from opening in a full fledged yawn. 

"Banner how come your the only one with as semblance of english?" 

"I don't know" Bruce replied "maybe it's cause I was the Hulk. He doesn't really talk in any sort of language" 

Clint made an indigent sign that Natasha nodded too. 

"Barton, Romanov pay attention. How is it even without english the two of you can still talk during meetings?" 

"Thought that there was more languages than english. Huh, must just be in my head" Tony snarked with the robot voice. Someone it still carried the attitude just as clearly. 

"Shut up stark" fury snarled. "How come all of you understand English but can't speak it." 

"Italian was my first language, Howard had a summer house there and all the nannies and servants spoke it. He was furious when I didn't speak English for half a year." Tony laughed. Everyone covered their ears at the rough scraping sound. "Gotta work on that" he muttered as an afterthought. 

"Wait" everyone turned towards their handler. " is everyone speaking their first language?" 

Nods all around. 

"Ok everyone primeira lingua" (okay everyones first language) Steve commanded.

"Thanks for that Steve. Now our captain is trying to say in weirdly enough Gaelic, is what was everyone's toddler language" Tony translated. 

'ASL' Clint signed. 

"Okay got Clint's" fury wrote down the three letters.

Natasha opened her mouth. "Already got yours Romanov" 

He scribbled down 'Russian' "stark what's the captains again?" 

"Gaelic, very knightish" 

"Tony run check on everyone else."

"Done, Bruce is still english, Thor's is a form of Norse and mines Italian" 

"Okay," fury finished writing "Coulson take this to the research team for alien magic? And fill out the paperwork while your at it." 

"Already on it Sir" 

"Shield has paperwork for that?" Clint finger spelled out. 

"shield has paperwork for everything." Coulson replied as he left the door. 

Okay so Clint - ASL  
Natasha- Russian  
Thor- Norse  
Tony- Italian  
Steve- Gaelic  
Bruce- english  
" Correct?"  
A strange mixture of sounds greeted him. Clint's fingernails rubbing together, Steve's rough and ancient speech, Tonys voiceover, Natasha's Russian, and a snore from Bruce who had fallen asleep leaning against Tony. 

"Bravo" he said sarcastically to the weird noise. 

"I remember how to speak." Clint shouted. 

"You obviously remember how to yell too" Fury sighed. "Can everyone speak English now?" 

A chorus of yes and yeah echoed back to him. Tony removed the faceplate. "Okay two questions. One why do you speak Gaelic Steve and two couldn't you speak before you could sign Clint? "

"My mother was from Ireland originally. She loved the sound of the language and sang me to sleep with it." Capsicle blushed. 

"Okay that explains that now Clint?" 

"I was never really taught English I just kind of picked it up on the streets and the cuss words from my father. The sign language was actually taught." He mumbled. 

"Okay well we'll mark this as weird thing of the week." Tony said cheerfully.

Stark it's not even Thursday. We can't write the week off as normal yet." Fury concluded "now all of you get out of my office, and stark wake up Banner. Everyone dismissed."


End file.
